Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of weatherproof electrical boxes for electrical devices, such as receptacles, and more particularly, to weatherproof electrical box assemblies that permit an electrical device to be recessed within the box and minimize the outward profile of the weatherproof box cover.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical boxes are mounted in various locations and positions depending on the particular application. Electrical boxes that are mounted outside and exposed to the weather require suitable shielding to protect the electrical device and electrical plugs and cords from the weather and particularly rain. Therefore, electrical outlet boxes mounted outside typically have one or more covers to close around the electrical device and the electrical cords.
Although building codes may vary between areas, most codes require the cover to be self-closing so that cover will automatically close around the electrical device when released. The cover is either spring biased or gravity operated. Gravity operated covers are often preferred since they eliminate additional parts and springs and are less likely to malfunction. Gravity operated covers require the hinge to be located along a top portion of the body or mounting face plate of the cover so that the cover pivots downwardly to a closed position by the weight of the cover.
Current weatherproof covers used to protect electrical devices and electrical cords typically have a large exterior profile, in the range of 3 inches to 4 inches, in order to cover a plug of the electrical cord while it is plugged into the electrical device. As a result, electrical devices on an exterior wall of a residence or commercial building have an aesthetically displeasing cover extending from the exterior wall surface about 3-4 inches if the electrical box is recessed, or in excess of 4 inches if the electrical box is surface mounted.